


Let's get married.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: ((and makirinpana too)), F/F, i know nothing about weddings but oh well, implied nozonicoeli, these three getting married is makes me so ha p p y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Honoka has an idea.





	

“Let’s get married.” Honoka said. Umi and Kotori looked at her. Honoka smiled. They were all sitting on the couch they owned doing different things: Kotori was knitting something (probably a scarf for Umi since it was blue and long), Umi was reading the newspaper and Honoka was lying on top of them, napping until some minutes, seconds ago.

“What?” Umi asked. She wanted to make sure she had heard what Honoka had said just fine.

“I said let’s get married.” Umi frowned. Honoka’s eyes were shinning, like every time she had an idea she considered good.

“That’s crazy.” Umi said. She almost sighed. Sometimes she wondered if Honoka knew what she was saying when talking. If she thought before speaking. If she thought at all.

“I don’t think it’s a bad idea.” Kotori commented. Honoka looked at her with an even bigger smile on her face. Umi looked at her frowning even more. Kotori closed her eyes and hoped for them to stay calm.

“Kotori, you know it’s impossible, right? There’s no way three people can get married.” Umi explained. Sometimes she wondered if Kotori kept up with Honoka’s nonsense just to please her or because she actually thought she had good ideas. Umi thought that it was probably both. And love. Of course. Love.

“But… but! You can both marry me. It’ll be like, a harem or something.” Honoka said. Kotori smiled. Umi tried not to start complaining.

“No.” Was all she said. Honoka pouted and moved so the upper part of her body would be on top of Umi. She placed her head on her hands, and her arms (her elbows, if more specific) on Umi’s legs. She kept pouting. Umi looked away. Honoka could easily do the same as Kotori and fool her with some kind words and a cute face, but she finished up exaggerating her expression so much it just ended up being silly and never convincing her.

“Aw, Umi-chan! C’mon! I really really really want to marry you and Kotori-chan!” She exclaimed. Umi sighed.

“It’s impossible, Honoka. It just is.” She said, sighing. She’d also like to marry Kotori and Honoka (she would never say it out loud, though. It was shameless), but it was as she said: impossible.

“But,” Kotori started, taking both of her girlfriends’ attention “What if we don’t get legally married?” She asked. Umi frowned. Honoka kind of jumped.

“Do you mean you want to do something illegal, Kotori?”

“No, no. I meant that, what if we have a pretend wedding, like in the old times? It’ll be a symbolical wedding.” She said. Honoka moved and hugged her (not without almost kicking Umi in the face).

“That’s my Kotori-chan, always coming up with good ideas!” Honoka said while kissing her cheek. Kotori giggled.

“You were the one that had the idea, Honoka-chan~!” She said. Honoka just kept on burying her head in Kotori’s neck making her giggle. Umi looked at them and tried to find the words she needed to avoid the pretend wedding and its embarrassment, but there were none. All that was left was a vague feeling of anxiety and worry.

“Umi-chan.” Kotori called while Umi thought about what’d she wear. Umi looked at her. “Do you want to marry us?” Kotori asked. Umi looked at them. Kotori and Honoka, the girls she had loved the most in her entire life, the girls that helped her grow and become a better person. The girls she never wanted to leave. She sighed.

“Of course.”

* * *

 

All the girls wanted to participate in the wedding. Rin and Hanayo were in charge of the decorations (flowers and flowers and even more flowers because there are never enough flowers at a wedding or so they said) and Maki was in charge of money related things and etiquette. On the other hand the oldest girls were in charge of making sure everything was in order (Eli), give them good luck with a spell or something of that sort (Nozomi) and being the priest (Nico. Their first option was Nozomi but she refused by saying “Nicocchi has a priest face”).

They tried to dress according to the situation. Kotori took care of that, of course. Honoka was wearing a light and summer-like white dress with colorful designs on it and an orange flower on her chest, Umi was wearing a blue and white formal dress and a blue flower on her chest (she was also wearing a random red and blue tie Honoka owned since she insisted that she had to wear it), and, as for Kotori, she was the only one that was dressing all-white: white dress and white flower.

The wedding was going to be held on their backyard, so they waited for everything to be ready on their living room, sitting on the same couch as the other day. Umi was sitting in the middle and she just wanted the girls to hurry up and finish the preparations so they could get married as soon as possible.

“Are you nervous, Umi-chan?” Honoka asked, squeezing her hand. Umi glared at her.

“I…” She took a deep breath “Yes.” She found no use in lying: she knew that if she did so her girlfriends would know.

“Don’t be! Aside the others no one else is going to be here,” Honoka said, playing with Umi’s hand “And you’ve got us, right, Kotori-chan?” She asked. Kotori nodded. Umi was looking down, staring at her legs, paying attention to her breathing. In and out. In and out.

“And it’s not like it’s a real wedding, after all. It doesn’t matter if you fall or make a mistake. Just pretend it’s like when we were kids.” Honoka said, now playing with Umi’s tie. She loosened it. Umi felt grateful since she felt like it was chocking her.

“I-I don’t remember getting married when we were kids.” She confessed. Kotori giggled. Honoka stared at her with those blue eyes Umi liked so much. She thought they were electric and crazy. Just like Honoka.

“I can’t believe it!” She exclaimed “After all, you were the one that had the idea, right, Kotori-chan?” Kotori nodded again.

“Umi-chan was so cute! She even got us rings!” Kotori said. Umi blushed. She didn’t remember anything like that happening.

“Yeah! They were the ones that came with an ice cream, right? They were really cool! And she even got on her knees, remember? It was so romantic!” Honoka said, hugging Umi. Umi fidgeted.

“Did-did I really do that?” She asked. Kotori and Honoka nodded.

“You said that we were the prettiest girls you had ever met and that you loved us a lot!” Kotori said. Honoka nodded.

“And you made us wear the rings all the time! You got really mad if we didn’t!” She added. Umi was just getting redder and redder. She really didn’t remember that.

“I… Thanks.” She said. She knew what her girlfriends had done: make her calm down by talking to her about something seemingly unrelated to the situation. Kotori and Honoka smiled. They always managed to calm her down.

“What are girlfriends for?” Kotori asked placing her hand over hers. In that moment Eli (who was wearing a light blue tuxedo that Nozomi and Nico probably got her) opened the door and said everything was ready. They stood up and looked at each other. They were also ready.

* * *

 

They started walking on a red carpet someone had placed on the ground. Kotori was in the middle of both of them, with a bouquet. Everyone aside Nico was sitting. Rin and Hanayo were tossing petals over them. One landed over Umi’s head.

“Okay, okay,” Nico said as they approached her “so, I’m gonna be really honest right here: I have no idea what to say. I mean, Nozomi should have been the priest, am I right?” She chuckled. No one else did so. She continued. “But I guess you three really do love each other a lot. I mean, I knew you three had something going on when I met you. I couldn’t put my finger on it, but you had something and it showed. And that something ended up being love. And being in love can be quite alright, I guess,” she glared at Eli and Nozomi “even if you’re dating a pair of idiots. I know that one from experience. And even if getting married can be messy and out of control, you three decided to do so, and that’s brave. But well, I should stop babbling. I hope you three the best. We all do. Really. I would say you make a great couple, but you’re three so I’m not sure what to say. Now, do any of you want to say something?” She asked. Umi’s heart was racing. She raised her hand. She wanted to say something. Ever since she met them. Ever since she saw them for the first time.

“Uh, Umi, you didn’t need to raise your hand, you know?” Nico asked. Umi took a deep breath.

“I love you two,” She said, looking at Kotori and Honoka. Her voice was shaky. She closed her eyes. “I really do. Ever since I met you, I knew you’d change my life. And you did. And I’ll always be grateful. I remember when we were younger, and I wondered if someone could have two soulmates. I remember when I realized that yes, you can. And I remember when I realized that I couldn’t’ve asked for better ones. You two are my everything. And I want to be with you two forever; I know I wouldn’t handle being away from any of you. I’ll love you and thank you endlessly.” She felt tears coming out of her eyes. She opened them and saw that Honoka and Kotori were also crying. Honoka jumped over her and hugged her tightly.

“Umi-chan!” She sobbed “Umi-chan I love you so much you have no idea and I don’t ever want to leave your side!” She talked so fast Umi had to decipher her words. She hugged Honoka back and sobbed as well. Kotori hugged them both and said something among the lines of “I love you two so much”, but they were sobbing so loudly they couldn’t understand her. They stayed like that for some minutes, until Eli called order. Her eyes were teary and she was smiling.

“May we continue?” She asked. They all nodded.

“So, uh, Nozomi, come curse them or whatever you were going to do.” Nico said. Nozomi got up and did something that was supposed to assure them eternal happiness. Umi thought they didn’t need it, but thanked her still.

“And now, the moment we were all waiting for… Maki-chan come here!” Nico said. Maki got up and gave a ring to each. They had to put it on the hand of the person at their right side.

“Okay, so, Honoka Kousaka, do you take Kotori Minami and Umi Sonoda as your wives, promising to love them for as long as you live?” Nico asked. Honoka frowned.

“I’ll always love them, even after I die! And I do!” She said, placing the ring on Kotori’s finger. Nico looked at Kotori.

“Kotori Minami, do you take Honoka Kousaka and Umi Sonoda as your wives until forever, apparently?”

“I do.” She said, placing the ring on Umi’s finger. It took a while since Umi was trembling. It was now her turn.

“Umi Sonoda, do you take Honoka Kousaka and Kotori Minami as your eternal wives, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health?”

“I do.” She said, placing the ring she had on Honoka’s finger. Saying ‘I do’ made her feel brave and full of joy.

“I know declare you wife and wife and wife, I guess.” Nico said. Honoka and Kotori kissed Umi’s cheeks. Umi blushed and smiled like a dork. She was a married woman now. And she couldn’t be happier.

* * *

 

Honoka Kousaka-Minami-Sonoda was sitting on a couch she was sharing with Kotori Minami-Sonoda-Kousaka and Umi Sonoda-Kousaka-Minami. She had been napping for a while. Kotori was knitting. Umi was reading the newspaper.

She broke the silence.

“Now let’s have a baby.”


End file.
